sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Judge
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | residence = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | years_active = 1990–present | death_date = | birth_name = Douglas Christopher Judge | spouse = Margaret Judge (1995–2011) | children = 4 }} Douglas Christopher Judge (born October 13, 1964) is an American actor best known for playing Teal'c in the Canadian-American military science fiction television series Stargate SG-1. Judge played Kratos in the 2018 video game God of War, replacing long-time voice actor Terrence C. Carson. He attended the University of Oregon on a football scholarship and was a Pacific-10 Conference player. Early life Christopher Judge was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. He has one younger brother, Jeff Judge, also an actor. Christopher Judge harbored the desire to become an actor from an early age, and studied drama in high school.Ultimate TV Transcript (archived) "The television set was my babysitter growing up. I can remember wanting to invoke the feelings that I was getting from television—I wanted to be the one who was the catalyst for those feelings in other people. Performing was something I've always known I was going to do."Child of the Gods (archived) He always knew that sports would be a stepping stone to an acting career.TV Guide Q&A with Christopher Judge (archived) Judge was an All-L.A. City football player at Carson High School and graduated from Carson in 1982. He played for legendary Coach Gene Vollnogle. Judge received a scholarship from the University of Oregon and played defensive back and safety for the Ducks from 1982 to 1985. He led in kickoff return yardage for 1983-84 and interceptions in 1984, and earned the Casanova Award in 1982,Oregon Ducks Football History given to the freshman or newcomer of the year.Casanova Award While at Oregon, Judge was a Pacific-10 Conference Selection in 1984 and played in the 1985 Hula Bowl. Judge initially considered the pre-med track, in case his acting aspirations were not realized, but he found he had trouble with the required math, and changed his major, first to psychology, and then to telecommunications and film with a minor in psychology. Judge won a contest to host a radio show in Oregon, and in his senior year he won a regional contest to host the West Coast FOX KLSR Morning Show, an "MTV talk show type thing"; he used this experience to get an agent and move to Los Angeles. Career Acting In 1989 Judge began studying at the Howard Fine Studio in LA. A few of his early roles were in the 1990s Bird on a Wire, Cadence, Neon Rider and MacGyver with future Stargate SG-1 star Richard Dean Anderson. In the ensuing years, Judge had small parts in various television shows and movies such as 21 Jump Street (with future SG-1 director Peter DeLuise), The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, and House Party 2, and as a regular on Sirens from 1994 to 1995. Judge's largest role came in 1997 with Stargate SG-1. While at a friend's house, he saw his friend's roommate practicing for an audition for the show and was intrigued. While the roommate was away, Judge looked at the audition notes, then called his agent and insisted he get him an audition, or lose him as a client. At the audition there were three actors trying out for each of the other principal roles, but eight or ten for the role of Teal'c. Judge was confident that he had acquired the part when they dismissed everyone who had read for the part except him. Judge's subsequent work includes guest spots on Andromeda, Stargate Atlantis, The Mentalist, the television movie Personal Effects, and the films Snow Dogs and A Dog's Breakfast, the latter written and directed by fellow Stargate actor David Hewlett. Judge appeared in "Anonymous", the October 26, 2010 episode of NCIS: Los Angeles, and as one of Bane's henchmen in the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises. Writing Judge wrote four ''Stargate SG-1'' episodes: season five's "The Warrior", season six's "The Changeling", season seven's "Birthright", and season eight's "Sacrifices". After Stargate SG-1 was cancelled, Judge began writing a script for a show called Rage of Angels that would have enabled him to play "the lead in an hour formatted show and prove that a black lead can be commercially viable and sustainable in overseas markets." The script was marketed as a two-hour, back door pilot with MGM, but is now apparently with Direct TV and Starz Media. Voice work Judge has also done voice acting for animated series and video games, including the voice of Piccolo on Dragonball: Evolution, Magneto on X-Men: Evolution, and the canceled Stargate SG-1: The Alliance. In the season eight episode, "Avatar", Teal'c informs SG-1 that he plays Def Jam Vendetta, alluding to the fact that Chris Judge had provided the voice of D-Mob, the main antagonist in that game. He once again appeared as D-Mob in the sequel, Def Jam: Fight for NY, this time as a good guy and as the boss for your main character/hero. He is also known for voicing Jericho in Turok. Judge provided the voice of Zodak on the revived He-Man and the Masters of the Universe cartoon as well as Coach Grey in the Action Man CGI series. On June 14, 2016, Christopher Judge confirmed he was the voice actor for Kratos in the 2018 God of War, replacing long time Kratos voice actor Terrence C. Carson. Personal life ]] Judge is involved with the Boys & Girls Clubs of Canada and is an avid golfer.Christopher Judge at Starland Accessed October 10, 2010 Judge has four children: Christopher Jordan Judge, Cameron Judge, Catrina Jasmine Judge (with his first wife, Margaret), and Chloe Jolie Judge (with former model and actress Gianna Patton, whom he began dating in 2001 and married on December 28, 2011). , ECW Press, , p. 27 His sons Cameron and Christopher Jordan are professional Canadian football linebackers who both currently play for the Saskatchewan Roughriders. Cameron played college football for UCLA and was drafted 2nd overall in the 2017 CFL Draft; Christopher Jordan played college football for Cal Poly and was drafted 71st overall by the in the 2019 CFL Draft. Awards and nominations In 2002, Judge was nominated for a Saturn Award in the category of Best Supporting Actor in a Television Series for his work on Stargate SG-1. On February 13th at the 2019 D.I.C.E. Awards, Judge accepted the award for Outstanding Achievement in Character for his work as Kratos in God of War. In 2019, Judge was nominated for the British Academy Games Award for Performer at the 15th British Academy Games Awards but he lost to his co-star Jeremy Davies. Filmography References External links * *Unofficially and Unequivocally Christopher Judge *Christopher Judge Interview with Blockbuster UK * http://stargate.mgm.com/specialops/link.php?urlid=9&id=6595 * http://stargate.mgm.com/specialops/link.php?urlid=10&id=6595 Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:African-American male actors Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Oregon Ducks football players Category:University of Oregon alumni Category:American expatriates in Canada